forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Battlegrounds/Frequently Asked Questions
This is a list of FAQs about the new Guild Battlegrounds feature. Q. Is it for guilds inside one world like GVG or different worlds like GE? The matchmaking will only happen on the respective world. No cross-world or cross-market at this time. Q. What goods will be paid and how? The Treasury Goods will be needed to build the Battleground Buildings on sectors your guild owns. The needed goods will be random, depending on the highest member age of your guild. If one is in VF, than all goods until VF can be used. If the highest member in Iron Age, than only Iron Age goods will be used. Q. Do all guilds have to manually join or are they automatically put in the lowest league? At first they will be put in the lowest league and need to fight their way to the higher ones. If a guild is not active in Guild Battlegrounds at all, they will be removed from the matchmaking. If they want to participate again, they need to open the guild battlegrounds and click a 'join next battlegrounds' button or something similar. Q. How does Attrition work? Is it player based or guild based? It is player based. Each Encounter will add to the Attack & Defence Bonus of the Defending Armies and at a slower rate it will increase the number of goods required for each deal in Negotiations. This means that Players with a lot of attack bonus will be able to fight way more, than the ones without or a lot less attack bonus. And eventually even Negotiations will become prohibitive. Q. What time of day would the Attrition points be reset ? This is currently set to Midnight. Q. Does number of guild members matter? The matchmaking will be done per league basis. The amount of players in a guild won't matter. Q. Do the negotiation goods come from the guild treasury or the player? These come from the player. Q. Is the name 'Guild Battlegrounds' definite? This is a working title at the moment Q. What about support pool bonus from Observatory, will it be useful or only limited to GvG? Will not apply to Guild Battlegrounds, only GvG. Q. Are the rewards/points in Guild Battlegrounds influenced by the level of the participating players? The player age doesn't matter. Victory Points per sector will be given for the time your can keep a sector. Rewards will be given depending on your rank after the battleground was closed and the league your guild is in. Q. Mixing existing 'Guild Leadership' with 'Battleground Leadership' for Building management. Can they be separated or use 'Trusted' for Battleground, as was the case in GvG? We will be thinking about a new role specifically for managing battleground buildings. Q. What would be waiting period for players who changed the guilds? If a guild gets a new member for battlegrounds, the new member has to wait for the next battleground to start Q. Will the costs of building province buildings prevent guilds with few members from participating? If their stocks are low, they might not always be able to place buildings, that is correct. But that will not lock them out of the feature, as province buildings will not be the all-determining factor. Q. How will Guild Battleground's ranking points work with GvG ranking points? Will they add to each other (like GE giving extra guild power) or be replacement for GvG? The battlegrounds feature will allow to gain more prestige points. These points will depend on the league of a guild. Q. Will it be possible to play new style with allies or it is going to be a very individual play style? Guilds can agree to have a non-attack treaty when they end up together in a battleground. For now, no explicit alliance system is part of this concept. Q. Negotiating speed is not even close to auto fight speed. How does this affect the option to battle or negotiate? Negotiations will presumably provide a bit more advancements i.e., progression points per successful negotiation. Q. How will small guilds with less than 10 players will be able to fight against big guild with 80 players without losing for sure? The big guild will be in a higher league and the small guild in a lower league, so once the leagues are sorted, the differences should not be too vast. Q. To help make Battle Grounds a "level playing field" can you restrict players to only use armies of their age or lower and no higher age troops than their current age? Players can walk through GE with army of higher age troops than their current age Attrition will handle this. A player with higher age units might be able to do a few more battles, but it should not be an issue. It will be looked at if it does become one. Q. Would "special goods" aka Oricalcum/Promethium be required to negotiate for players in AF/OF/VF? No, special goods will be excluded from Guild Battlegrounds. Q. Will more guild levels be added? Yes, more guild levels will be added. Category:Guild Battlegrounds